Solo dejenme disfrutar de mi principe
by AsunaMerry-chan
Summary: Trata de como seria mi vida si estudiara en la academia Saotome .W.
1. Chapter 1

Aki mi 1er fanfict q es sobre UTA NO PRINCE SAMA MAJI LOVE 1000%. Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen Kanon Kunozoki OWO. A is q pues espero q lo disfruten y aqui les explico ciertas cosas:

oliwis: hablan los personajes

-oliwis-: intervenciones

_oliwis_: los personajes piensan

(oliwis): intervenciones de la autora

**oliwis**: descripcion

Bueno solo agregare una cosa mas este fanfict lo comence a escribir el 3 de abril del 2013 dia en q se estreno la 2da temporada de uta no prince sama, uta no prince sama maji love 2000%, tambn dia en q me di cuenta en q se estrenaba esta XD, asi q practimente es mi manera de celebrar el estreno de la 2da temporada de uno de mis animes FAVORITOS, asi ke disfruten del fanfict y sayonara. Nota: Kyosuke y Cathy son personajes de relleno no pertenecen al anime (son amigos mios en la vida real =3). P.D: DISCULPEN TANTAS CARITAS DE e.e PERO ES Q ESTABA CANSADA Y ABURRIDA ADEMAS Q TENGO Q HABLAR DE PROFESORES Y NO ME FASCINA LA IDEA. D:

* * *

-Bienvenidos al nuevo año escolar de la Academia Saotome, bienvenidos futuros compositores y cantantes...

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH -se asusta- de donde rayos salio esa voz no veo a nadie en el escenario...

**De repente aparece un hombre desde las alturas, baja al escenario, al parecer este estaba sostenido por cables.**

**-**_Waoooo hacer una entrada sostenido por un arnes q ingenioso._

-_Acaso sera este Shining Saotome el director de la academia, no_ -se rie- _se ve demasiado infantil, un director tiene q ser alguien serio, y no hace entradas asi._

-Este es el año escolar 2013 les damos la bienvenida deseando q en todo el transcurso den lo mejor de si, y podren tener la grandiosa opurtunidad de ser contratados por la agencia Shining. (Waooooo q divertido todos matandose por un premio, y q es trabajar e.e). A continuacion presentare a los profesores para la clase S tenemos al profesor Ryuuya Hyuuga, para la clase A tenemos al profesor Ringo Tsukimiya, para la clase...

-_Asi q Ringo Tsukimiya ese es mi profesor de acuerdo, segun lo q me han contado se viste de mujer pero de seguro son solo rumores no hay q creer todo lo q te dicen_ -suspira- _debere esforzarme si quiero convertirme en una exitosa compositora -de repente le viene una imagen de su madre a la mente, se muerde el labio inferior- debo cumplir mi promesa._

-Muy bien estudiantes la ceremonia de bienvenida a concluido, pueden ir a sus salones de clases.

**Se levanta y empieza a caminar en direccion a su salon**

-_Mi nombre es Aileen comienzo un nuevo año en la academia Saotome con esperanzas de convertirme en una exitosa compositora, la academia Saotoma es una prestigiosa escuela de artes musicales, los q logran entrar aqui son envidiados por todos los q quieren triunfar en el mundo de la musica pero q sin embargo no han podido entrar, q pása si logras sobresalir en esta academia, tendras la oportunidad de poder ser contratado por la academia Shining lo q es igual a exito._

* * *

_**En el salon de clases, Aileen ve a su alrededor en busca de un asiento, nota q hay uno en el ultimo rincon del salon, alejado de todo ser vivo q pueda estar a menos de 100m de ella, no lo piensa dos veces y toma el asiento (q forever alone -.-)** _

_-_Buenos dias clase -se ve la silueta de una mujer en la puerta, este/a entra (digo este/a ya q para los q vieron el anime y a como aileen hablo anteriormente ringo se viste de mujer)- hola yo soy Ringo Tsukimiya y sere su profesor.

-Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos

-Espero q desde inicio de año den lo mejor de si ya q no quiero llevar a nadie de la mano y creo q ya son lo suficiente maduros y experimentados para saber q vienen a hacer en esta academia, pero claro siempre y cuando se diviertan (como rayos quiere q se diviertan despues de esa introduccion e.e) y dersde ahora quiero q vayan planeando su proyecto final ya q en estos tiempos los dias pasan mas rapido, q chofer de bus (en nicaragua los choferes de bus o buceros conducen como si los fueran siguiendo, irrespetan las señales de transito y no les importa si se pasan llevando a la gente) asi q no quiero q me salgan con la tipica excusa de: no nos dio tiempo, (si esta excusa yo la uso mucho XD) porque desde comienzo de año se los estoy diciendo asi q no hay excusa valida. A como saben tendran q hacer equipo con un compañero para presentarlo, la pareja debera estara constituida por un compositor y una estrella, papel del compositor: escribir la musica, la estrella: se encargara de la letra de la cancion...

-Aileen se distrajo por unos momentos- _Un trabajo en pareja no soy muy buena trabajando en equipo, prefiero trabajar sola, pero, tengo q cumplir la promesa q le hice a ella_ -vuelve la imagen de su madre a su mente-_ mama_ -casi se le salen pero las lagrimas se contuvo y siguio escuchando atentamente.

-Este año agregaremos un elemento extra -sonrie- cada equipo tendra un mentor.

-¿_Mentor?, genial un grupo de viejos seran nuestros mentores._

**Todos los del salon tenian un gesto de confusion, todos excepto aileen no le daba ni la mas minima importancia.**

-Muy bien en cuanto me entreguen los nombres de los integrantes del equipo les revelare quienes seran sus mentores.

-Si señor Ringo -contestaron todos

-Muy bien pueden irse esto es todo por hoy, pero, quiero q sepan q mañana empezaremos con las clases.

**Aileen se dirigio a su habitacion al entrar vio q una chica estaba sentada en un escritorio no le hizo caso y se dirigio a su cama, se acosto sobre ella saco un manga de su bolso y empezo a leer.**

**-**Hoo...Hola -dijo la chica intentando sonreir pero debido al nerviosismo de esta no pudo- me llama Cath... Cathy Kinomoto, eeehhhhh...eeehhhh... ¿Como te llamas tu?

-Aileen elevo la mirada para ver a la chica de inmediato noto q esta estaba temblando, y, para no ser la causante de acabar con su emocion respondio- Aileen Okumura. Un gusto conocerte. -De nuevo volvio a la lectura de su manga

**A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrio.**

**-**Estamos en el mismo grupo te vi entrar al salon de clases, tu q quieres ser cantante o compositora. Yo sere cantante estoy...

-Compositora -respondio de inmediato

- La chica bajo la mirada y dijo- Aaaaa... debes ser muy buena componiendo canciones la verdad es q ese nunca a sido mi fuerte

**Krystal vio q sobre bolso habia un cuaderno, se inclino un poco para interta ver el titulo pero esta callo al suelo en su intento**

- Ayyyyyyyyy mi cabeza!

-Aileen dejo la lectura de su manga para ver q habia pasado vio q Krystal estaba en el suelo y solo se animo a decir- sabes q las camas se hicieron para dormir en ellas, si tienes una cama no veo la necesidad de q duermas en el suelo

-Jejejejeje... si es q solo tengo una pregunta. Ese cuaderno q traes ahi ¿Para q es?

-Para escribir sobre ti -dijo con una vos tenebrosa

-Demi porque de mi, ¿acaso tengo algo interesante o q?

-No seas credula es un cuaderno sin importancia no tiene nada sobre ti - dijo tomando una manta ya q estaba oscureciendo y le estab entrando mucho sueño- Deberias dormir ya q a como veo mañana sera un dia pesado.

-Si -dijo subiendo a su cama

* * *

**Al dia siguiente. **

**Aileen entro al salon de clase y de inmediato fue a sentarse en su asiento. De repente ve q un chico se acerca, Aileen solo se limito a alzar la mirada. El chico la miro fijamente trago saliva y dijo:**

**-**Eeehhh... yo... Hola... yo me llamo Kyo... Kyosuke pero dime Kyo...etto... quiero preguntarte algo -de nuevo volvio a tragar saliva- Es sobre el proyecto... yo me preguntaba... si tu... si tu... si tu quisieras ser mi pareja para el proyecto.

-Mmmm... no veo problema alguno asi q esta bien -baja la mirada y abre un libro q estaba encima de su mesa de trabajo y empieza a leerlo.

-Es en serio... ¿en serio quieres?

-Si, no veo problema alguno en q seamos pareja, pero, si pienso q deberiamos esforzarnos al 100% ya q en serio quiero ser una de las mejores -sonrie- asi q hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. _Espero poder trabajar en equipo ya ese nunca a sido mi fuerte._

-De acuerdo, te prometo q dare lo mejor, no te defraudare, compañera

**Kyo se emociono al decir esto ultimo y de inmediato regreso a su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se abrio la puerta del salon, era el profesor Ringo Tsukumiya, entro con una sonrisa macabra (cuando esto sucede en un prfesor me pongo muy nerviosa T.T).**

-Muy buenos dias alumnos -dijo con un tono de suspenso

-Buenos dias -dijeron todos con una mirada confusa.

-Espero q hayan descansado bien, ya q el dia de hoy no tendre piedad con ustedes.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo el cap 1, espero q les haya gustado y estare trabajando en el proximo cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Etto... pues gente bonita como les prometi saque lo mas rapido q puede el capitulo 2 y pues tiene un personaje de relleno mas Krystal (wii otra amiga mia q se une a la historia /*W*/ y espero q sea el ultimo personaje de relleno ¬¬) Bueno espero q les guste este cap y pues en cuanto pueda trabajare en el cap 3. AsunaMerry-chan fuera, Bye Bye ._./

oliwis: hablan los personajes

-oliwis-: intervenciones

_oliwis_: los personajes piensan

(oliwis): intervenciones de la autora

**oliwis**: descripcion

* * *

-Espero q hayan descansado bien ya q el dia de hoy no tendre piedad con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

Hubo un gran silencio en el salon muchas rostros sorprendidos, al oir esto Aileen levanto la mirada fijandola en el rostro del maestro, Aileen al hacer esto no tenia ninguna mirada en el rostro (como siempre jamas de antisocial -.-)

-Al ver el profesor las expresion de sus alumnos rio y procedio con su discurso- Como sea el dia de hoy mediremos y calificaremos las capacidades de cada uno de ustedes, y el dio de hoy los afortunados, los q tendran hoy su oportunidad de brillar, los q iran de 1ro son... (y los q nos comeremos 1ro son) los compositores... (a los maestros les encanta usar sus clases para torturarnos ¬¬)

**Al oir esto muchos de los estudiantes empezaron a temblar, nuestra chica no se sorprendio solo se limito a decirse a si misma:**

-No me extraña -dijo en vos baja

De repente vio q Ringo estaba al lado de ella (osea q eso significaba q oyo su comentario D:)

-Con q no le extraña señorita...

-Etto... yo-dijo con tono de nerviosismo

-Bueno dejare pasar eso por hoy, siguiendo con los compositores el 1er afortunado es...-leyo la lista y de repente se oyo mencionar un nombre- señorita Krystal Amane...

-Si, etto... si

-Pase adelante y deslumbrenos con su talento, rapido el piano la esta esperando (pues q se quede esperando, yo de ella no paso ._. prefiero q me pongan 0)

-Etto... si voy

**La chica se levanto, tomo asiento junto al piano y de inmediato empezo a tocar. Solo le bastaron 2 minutos para dejar al salon boquiabierto (bueno todos excepto Aileen) ya q esta estaba limitandose a pensar en la forma de escaparse de esto. Asi de la misma forma fueron pasando uno a uno, cada compositor. Hasta q se oyo mencionar el nombre:**

-Aileen Okomura, pase adelante a tocar en el piano

**Aileen tenia las piernas temblorosas al igual q la voz, esta no sabia q le pasaba ya q nunca le habia sucedido esto en su antigua escuela frente a sus compañeros, frente a su familia, jamas habia tenido este problema**

-_Porque ahora justo ahora, porque me pasa esto, no, tengo q soportarlo tengo q hacerlo por ella -_se le viene un imagen de su madre, se veia muy sonriente, esto la animo de inmediato- Etto... si voy -dijo con una voz temblorosa se levanto y justo cuando estaba cerca del piano, sono la campana del almuerzo (a como dicen salvado por la campana, suertera ¬¬)

**Todos salieron caminando del salon. Aileen salio caminando (pero de una manera muy veloz XD). Sentia q el estomago se le habia revuelto y se quedo un momento frente a la puerta de la cafeteria, de repente Kyosuke se le acerco.**

-Oye estas bien- le dijo

-Emmm... si no te preocupes

-Ok pero veo q estas muy palida, deberias entrar a la cafeteria a comer algo

-Aileen vio fijamente a la cara de Kyosuke vio q este tenia un rostro de preocupacion- _Pero porque estas... por mi_ - ella olvido de inmediato q tenia el estomago y para evitar q Kyo se preocupara mas...- Esta bien comere aunque sea un poco

**Ambos entraron en la cafeteria, recogieron su almuerzo, fueron en busca de una mesa, Kyo eligio la mesa q estaba mas vacia (uuuuhhhhh Kyo queria q estuvieran solitos *W*) se sentaron y casi de inmediato Kyo dijo:**

-Y pues q te ha parecido la academia

-Pues me ha gustado, hasta ahora -Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de nerviosismo

-Hasta ahora, porque?

-Digo hasta ahora porque, Ringo me ha estado poniendo nerviosa con eso de demostrar tu talento, en cuanto menciono mi nombre todo mi cuerpo se puso a temblar hasta mi voz estaba temblorosa, la verdad es q ni siquiera se q me estaba pasando y pues hasta se me revolvio el estomago

-Kyo vio a Aileen con una mirada pensativa durante unos segundos, sonrio y dijo- Pienso q no deberias preocuparte por eso, si estas aqui es porque tienes talento y si es asi, deberias tener confianza en ti misma

**Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, nuestra chica noto q en el rostro de Kyo habia un gesto calido, esto la hizo sentir mejor y le dio fuerzas, siguieron comiendo, luego de un rato sono la campana la cual indicaba q Aileen deberia aceptar el reto (:challenge accepted: XD). Los 2 se dirigieron al salon de clase, llegaron a la puerta de este y la chica dijo:**

-Gracias Kyo

-De nada, espero q des lo mejor de ti

-Lo prometo

Entraron en el salon seguidos por Ringo quien dijo:

-Señorita Aileen tome asiento junto al piano

**Esta hizo caso de inmediato, al estar frente al piano quedo viendo fijamente la teclas, suspiro y empezo a tocar, de inmediato se le vinieron imagenes a la mente de su familia y de los compañeros de su antiguo colegio, hasta q de repente vino la imagen q la habia atormentado por tanto tiempo. La imagen de su madre en el hospital en una camilla sin poder moverse hablar o expresar algo, practicamente un objeto inanimado ya casi sin vida, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar en su rostro, de repente esta se quedo paralizada habia dejado de tocar ¿porque?, vio a su alrededor todas las miradas en frente de ella, no pudo soportarlo mas, salio corriendo del salon limpiandose las lagrimas decepcionada de si misma, no queria ver absolutamente a nadie.**

-Mama lo lamento mucho

**Siguio corriendo en el pasillo q la conducia su habitacion, pero debido a las lagrimas no veia bien nada, de repente sintio un golpe q la envio directamente al suelo, no podia abrir los ojos debido a la conmocion causada por el golpe. De repente oyo q una vos le decia:**

-Oye ¿estas bien?. Lo lamento... te encuentras bien.

**Aileen no podia responder, solamente abrio los ojos para ver quien le estaba hablando, era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos color rojo, el cual tenia un rostro de preocupacion, el mismo q habia visto en Kyo hace unos momentos. Todo alrededor de Aileen se estaba poniendo oscuro, sintio como era rodeada por los brazos de aquel chico, los cuales le daban sensacion de calidez y q al mismo tiempo le decian q todo iba a estar bien, Aileen no pudo mas y se desmayo. El chico vio como se desmayo en sus brazos y lo unico q pudo hacer en ese momento fue cargarla y llevarla a la enfermeria...**

* * *

Bueno este fue todo el cap 2 espero q les haya gustado =3


End file.
